Wow Officers
The Order of the Illuminatus have opted to elect a representative body for the administration and management of the guild and community and are dubbed Officers. The designation of Officer carries with it no perks, no advantages nor any preferential treatment over any other member. In essence, all officers remain equal in all ways to the general membership. The title of officer, should it be accepted, carries with it only the responsibility to conduct guild business as a representative of the Order of the Illuminatus membership. Current Officers - Alliance • Antilli • Angel • Viata • Sibelle • Ravensclaw • Goldscarab • Ozmarosetta • Cerbarus Guild Leader: Tobert Please see page for specific Guild Leader duties, elections, and other information Current as of 5/03/12 Sibelle Officer Duties - Alliance These duties were created and approved by the officers and founders on January, 22 2008. # All officers are granted access to the forums sights labeled: Officers lounge and General’ Tent. All officers are required to participate on these forums at least once per week to maintain a working knowledge of the issues and events being discussed. # In the event that Officer Chat is used, all officers are required to monitor this channel for any guild issue that is brought up. This channel is to be strictly moderated and is to be used solely for guild business. At no point will group requests or social dialogue be acceptable. Use guild chat for any such discussions. Social dialog is defined as any conversation relating to real life or game that does not immediately pertain to the administration or management of the Guild. # Recruiting: All officers are responsible for carrying out all guild policies on recruiting and membership. In this regard, it is the responsibility of the officers to ensure that all applicants have posted their application on the forums. Once posted, any one of the elected officers can then conduct an interview of the applicant to ensure that the applicant meets the minimum qualifications of OI membership. Furthermore, all applicants must be re-interviewed after two weeks to ensure that the applicant is indeed an acceptable member to the guild. # Rule Enforcement: All officers shall be charged with the responsibility of resolving any situation which results in the violation of any rules listed in the guild charter. In execution of this responsibility, any officer may exercise the following options: #* Ask an offending member to cease/desist any behavior the officer deems to be inappropriate or provocative. #* Defer action and report offending behavior to the Guild leader for further review. #* Issue a formal warning to a member whose actions are in violation to the guild charter. #* Remove or demote a player for a period of 24 hours should the officer deem the offending members behavior to be a danger to the guilds integrity or abusive to any member(s) logged in at that time. Such a removal must initiate an investigation by the Officer Corps and a subsequent vote on the permanent removal of the offending player. # Guild Administration: All officers are charged with the responsibility of conducting guild business. This includes, but is not limited to: #* Establishment of rules and policies. #* Oversight of all policies to ensure that they are fairly exercised. #* Promotion of general members to role specific designations such as Raid Captain, PVP Commander and Rear Admiral in Charge of Social events. #* Facilitate in the coordination of, and provide access to guild resources for events initiated by members or other officers. # Guild Bank Administration: All officers are charged with providing assistance to the membership with regards to the guild bank. Officers will accept items for the guild bank and distribute items from the guild bank upon request at the earliest convenience of the officer. Only requests that are in accordance with the rules of the guild bank will be honored. Election of officers - Alliance Officers shall be elected by the general membership of the Order of the Illuminatus. Votes shall be announced on the Forums and via the Guild Message of the Day. Any member who wishes to run for an open officer position must declare their intent and be nominated by two members in good standing. Elections will be administered by the Guild Leader who will act to ensure that all votes are tallied and accounted for. Election to an officer post requires a majority vote by all members. Officers shall serve a term of 18 months. At the end of 18 months, they may resign or seek reelection. There is no limit to the number of terms an officer can serve. Number of Officers - Alliance The officer corps shall be comprised of a minimum of eleven seats. As general membership grows, 2 additional seats are to be made available for every 100 accounts beyond the first 200. Therefore the following shall be adhered to: * 011 < # of accounts < 199 = 9 Seats * 200 < # of accounts < 299 = 11 Seats * 300 < # of accounts < 399 = 13 Seats See Also Guild Leader Officers